Worth Dying For
by Aruuuu
Summary: Alternate ending. SPOILERS. Zelos is dying and Lloyd is sad... ZelosxLloyd!


**Worth Dying For**

**

* * *

**

**Cib:** Hi guys...I'm so sorry for being so lazy and stuff...and once again i'm being lazy...I've been meaning to upload this story for a while. Sorry that it is so short, but the reason is because its is more of a caption for a picture i drew on deviantart. Check it out if you'd like XD

**deviantart: **ChibiInuBaka

**Note:** This story takes place as the alternate ending if you choose Kratos insteade of Zelos and you loose Zelos... D: The battle is already over and Lloyd is heartbroken

I hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA OR THE SONG "WORTH DYING FOR" BY RISE AGAINST. I just wrote the story is all :3**

* * *

_Now in the  
White flames of burning flags we  
found a world worth dying for, yeah  
We've been battered so hard that we don't  
feel anymore _

Take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All die young?  
So take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All die young? 

"Zelos...W..why? Why did you hesitate to attack me...Why!!" Lloyd's voice echoed in the darkened field infront of the Tower of Salvation. He shook visibly as he gently lowered himself onto the red head so he was hovering over him. His shoulders shook from anger and the overwhelming feeling of sadness and betrayal. "Zelos..."

"H..hey my little bird..." Zelos choked out, his breath coming in short gasps. He stared up at Lloyd and smiled weakly. He coughed painfully, his left hand massaging his fatal wound. He smiled again, this was exactly how he had planned everything.

"Zelos! Why didnt you fight back? Why didnt you protect yourself..." Lloyd cried, tears of sorrow sliding down his cheeks.

"Because...I could never hurt you, let alone kill you...You are my everything...I love you Lloyd..." Zelos said calmly, his voice like a whisper. He gathered all his energy and lifted his arm to carress his lover's cheek.

"N..no!! Please! Dont die! Dont leave me!! What about our promise?? You promised me..."

Zelos could feel his own eyes flood with tears. He could feel it...All that training he went under to hide his true feelings wasnt going to work this time...

"I'm sorry, Lloyd...but...but this was the only thing that would work...Besides...I've already hurt you enough...This was the only way I could get redemption for all thing things I've done to you...Lloyd..." Zelos cried softly, pulling Lloyd's body against his own. He could feel the other trembling.

"My little bird..please be strong...I know you will win in the end. You'll fly into the sky and I'm sure you'll reach me up there...Just forget a-"

Lloyd cut him short by pressing his own lips against the chosen's. He cringed at the metallic tastes of blood but held the kiss for a while longer. He stroked the red head's face softly, his other hand running through his silk like hair. Lloyd stopped when he felt Zelos's arms go limp and his breathing slow drastically.

"No!! Zelos!" Lloyd got up and turned to Raine. "Professor!! Cant you do something? Please save him!"

The Professor lowered her head in sorrow, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Lloyd...There is nothing I can do for him...He's already lost too much blood and I'm afraid you hit a fatal spot. I'm sorry..."

"This cant be...Zelos...Zelos!!" Lloyd cried, his sobbing increasing ever second. Not only did his best friend and lover die...but he was the one who killed him.

"L...Lloyd..." Zelos peaked open an eye. "Don't cry...This was for the best...It was either you or me..."

"They why wasnt it me?!" The spikey haired boy shouted angrily.

"Because you are the only one who can defeat Mithos..and...I could never do such a shameful thing to you...Never. I love you."

"Zelos..."

"My little bird...Lloyd...Before I go...Kiss me one last time..."

Lloyd bit his lip and nodded. He placed a chaste kiss on the chosen's cold lips. He pulled away moments later and smiled, "I love you Zelos."

The chosen smiled softly, letting his eyes flutter close,

"I...love you..."

* * *

I hope you liked it...sorry that it was really short... but i'm just uploading so u kno that i'm not dead... o.o 


End file.
